Power Ranegrs: Digimon Apocalypse
by Adam DeCobray
Summary: Both Rangers and Digidestined gain power one last time to combat the united menace of Kaiserdramon. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: The Unholy Alliance

On top of the mountain, there was an eery silence as a fog seemed to roll around their feet. The mist had a certain green tint to it, something that made Myotismon feel uneasy. He caustiously eyed up his new allies, Piedmon, Puppetmon, Metalseadramon and Machinedramon. Each one of the four dark masters created by Apoclymon before he was destroyed by the Digidestined. Suddenly, a booming voice made itself known. 'I am Kaiserdramon, the almighty Digimon Emepror. I have brought you here to unleash your wrath upon the Digidestined. Together, we will be unstoppable. Now, these are your knew comrades.' A large stone door slid open and there stood several dark figures. They slowly emerged from the mist, each giving a cold, unforgiving stare to each of their new allies. The first was easily recognized. Lord Zedd, a king of darkness. Next, Trakeena, princess of the Scorpion stigner. She was followed by Diabolico, a demon warrior from ancient times. After this, their emerged Zurgane, a ruthless general who had been banished into the abyss. Finally, there was mesagog, a madman who had something of a love for dinosaurs, to say the least. 'I have summoned all of you here becuase you all have a very similar goal, to destroy the group of petty kids who once defeated you in battle. You want to extract your slow and painful revenge upon them, to savour their dying cries, pleas for mercy. And I am here to help you achieve that goal.' 'What do you want?' Puppetmon stepped forward. 'Its simple, really' Kaiserdramon continued. 'their are five enchanted jewels scattered around the world, which, when combined, can form the incredibly powerful Star Crystal. The Star Cystal will give you immense powers, which you can use to eradicate your enemies, one step at a time.' 'Why do you want to help us?' Lord Zedd piped, and Trakeena nodded, she was jsut as curious. 'I have my reasons, but for now, all you need to know is that if you capture the pwoers of this crystal, neither the Power Rangers nor the Digidestiend will stand a chance agaisnt you.' Each villain took a moment to silently consider the offer, before stepping forward to pledge their allegiance to Kaiserdramon. 'Good,' Kaiserdramon said, relishing each word. 'Soon, the era of humans will be over, and our era of darkness will begin!

Meanwhile, on the other side of the globe, in Japan, Takato was just sitting down for lunch when he felt it. Something was happning, a strange feeling passed slowly over him. He felt it, hanging in the air over his head as he quickly wolfed down his lunch to escape from his ktoher's clutches and get to his destination. He wasn't sure if he was afraid of what he thoght was gonig on, but when he arrived at the aprk, his thoughts were confirmed. Sitting in the hole behind the bushes was a dazed looking Guilmon, desperatley scavanging for food in the dirt, where Henry always let some fall from his pocket, almost on purpose. A smile spread across Takato's face as he saw his old buddy again for the first time in a year. Guilmon had exactly the same reaction, except he charged at Takato and almsot flattened him and his leapt upon him to hug him. 'I missed you so much, Guilmon!' Takato cried out gleefully. 'Me too, Takato.'

At the cyberspace, Dr. Tommy Oliver was heading towards the door, even though his friends Hayley, trent, kira, Ethan and Conner where all sitting at the opposite end of the cafe. Because Dr. Oliver had gotten the same uneasy feeling in his gut as Takato was feeling at that same point in time. Tommy ran around to the back of the cyberspace, his head now starting to hurt slight. But then he stopped when he saw it. There, before him, completely unguarded, was the black dino gem. Tommy was shocked and didn't know what to do at all. He clutched his stomach as the feeling now flooded throughout his body. In desperation, Tommy did the unthinkable. Reaching out with his right hand, Tommy grabbed the black dino gem.


	2. Chapter 2: Motivation

Diabolico watched Mesagog suspiciously. He didn't like the feeling he was getting. There was something different about Mesagog. All the others just wanted to take over the world. But Mesagog had different intentions, which were far mor twisted and devious than the others. Diabolico didn't like his presence. 'Well,' Zurgane spoke. 'When is our great leader going to show himself?' 'He will show himself if he feels it is necessary, otherwise, he will remain unseen until he wreaks his vengance,' boomed Kaiserdramon. 'I will reveal myself to you upon the deaths of the power rangers and destruction of the Digidestined' Zurgane hung his head and slowly sulked away. 'I'm sorry, mister Kaiserdramtamob but if you remember what happened to _me_, I don't! Could you 'please' tell me?' Grumbled Lord Zedd loudly. 'Ah, yes, my poor, unfortunate Zeddy boy. Well, you see, when all evil entities are destroyed, they are banished to the Abyss of Despair. I recently obtained an ancient weapon, the Lost Power Saber, which was incredibly low on power, but I was able to use the last of its energy to cut through the dimensional fabric into the Abyss. Althoguh Zedd was actually turned into a wretched human, his lifeless bodily form fell into the Abyss. I have now released your spirit. With the Star Crystal, we will be able to give rise to anyone trappedwithin the abyss!'

That almighty roar of unease had struck more than twice. Davis was feeling the same way, and knew that he should tell Taichi or Matt, but he didn't make it that far out of the front door when he came face to face with his old buddy, 'Veemon!' Davis cried out as Veemon leapt into his arms. 'I didn't think that I was ever going to see you again, Davis!' Davis smiled at his companion. 'How did you get here?' He asked. 'I'm not so sure,' replied Veemon. 'I was just going about my day in the Digiworld, when all of a sudden I was being warped back to here! I saw so many other Digimon, some I knew, others...' 'Hey, calm down there!' Davis chuckled. 'I had better call the others and let them know whats goin' on, see if they know anything.

Andros watched the monitor alone, in the dark. He played the clip in an endless loop, examining how the sea of evil advanced towards unsuspecting earth. He didn't udnerstand how the forces could possibly be reforming. Then, he woke up. He was sweating everywhere, and he could feel it running down his face. 'Antoher bad dream?' Ashley asked him, sitting up in the bed next to him. Andros nodded. Aww, poor baby,' Ashley cooed as she kissed Andros on the cheek. 'It's okay now. We destroyed Dark Spectre, remember?' 'Yeah, yeah, I know, its just... ' Ashley climbed out of the bed and walked towards the door. 'I'm going to the bathroom. Can I get you an aspirin while I'm up?' She asked. 'No,' Andros shook his head. 'I'm ok now.'

Dana Mitchell found herself working her way through numerous wires, sheets of metal power tools as she walked through the new, under construction Auabase II. Since the first one had been destroyed, Dana and her brother Ryan had supported their father through the Government payments before finally, the enw Aaubase began construction. Dana had kept in touch with her clsoe friend carter grayson. Carter was a firefighter, his bravery having been acknowledged by all of Mariner Bay. Carter wanted to live up to an example set by Dana's father, who had once saved carter from a fire when he was a child. Ever since, Carter ahs been trying to become as good as he is, with even Mitchell himself supoorting him. As dana turned the corner that morning, she arrived at her father's new office. She knocked on the door, waiting timidly for her father to say 'Come in,' before she opened the door and smiled at him. 'Well, you're up early. What do you think?' Captain Mitchell spun around in his chair, while dana observed the undeniable paintings on the walls of numerous naked women. 'Do you like it? I picked the wallpaper myself,' the captain asked his daughter, and she smiled and nodded. 'It's, erm, _different_.'


End file.
